A Midnight Visit
by FORBIDDENROMANCEINWINX
Summary: This is a story of Stella's secret relationship. This forbidden romance have been going on ever since an accident that happened one day. one-shot. non-canon couple. This is one couple you won't believe could survive. but they did. (just read and tell me what you think.)


I was laying when I heard a knock from outside my palace window. I wondered who would it be outside my window in the rain. Every since Baltor F**ked up the "Always Sunny" weather here on Solaria we've been getting rain, sleet, (and for once in a lifetime)snow. After a few seconds I realized that the noise could be coming from Brandon, but why would he need to go through the window to see me.

It was dim in my room since I turned off all the lights and lighted some scented candles that Flora sent me from Limphea. I couldn't see the dark figure that was obviously standing in the corner of my room. He had a hat on.

"What are you doing here." She didn't want him to here the anger and excitement in here voice. But the way he looked at her told her that he already did.

"I can't give you a midnight visit" He keep his voice calm and collected, so she won't easily here the lust.

" I just don't want you to wake my father." Stella's voice was carefully hushed. He started to close the space that was between them and lifted he chin up so he could meet those hazel eyes of hers'. She blushed a bright red when his soft lips meet hers'. after a few seconds they both broke for air.

Since his clothes were wet from the rain, he took them off. Everything but his boxers. He gently picked her up a carried her to her king sized bed.

He had a way of propping himself on her. And due to the fact that she was very skinny he knew he would probably crush her. He keep kissing her, each one deeper than the last. He took in small breaths for every second that their lips parted.

She could feel the heat radiating from his body. His cold hand slowly making it's way up her thigh.

"Gantlos, w-what are you doing?" She could feel that he was getting deep in the moment when he slid the thin straps of her short nightgown off her shoulder.

"Look, I promise I will be gentle." The way he said those words made her feel like she wasn't going to get out of this soon. No matter how much she protested.

"Gantlos, Please." That protest made it worst. He loved when people (especially girls) begged for his mercy.

Seeing that he would not get off it took her an ridiculous amount of strenth to push him off.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked her.

"When I say no, I mean no. I am not your whore!" Stella was pissed. How dare he ask her what was her problem.

She no longer cared about her father sleeping, or the guards and maids in the castle that will come to her needs at anytime whether she asked or not.

"I never said you was." He looked her liked she just slapped him.

"Look, there where parties that my friends took me to. And yes they were drinking and doing drugs. But most of all some of those guys tried to have their way with me and I developed this habit of defending myself from men." Stella refused to make eye contact with him while she said this. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Stella listen to me, I'm not those drunken bastards that you ran into okay. I sleep with girls who I know I love." He grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately.

"And trust me, your one the one I want to be with." Stella knew he slept with girls before because he told her. And the names of all those girls told Stella that there weren't many.

"If you love me so much, prove it." He reached for her but she grabbed his hand. "The best way you can."

He blew out all the candles in her room and since her room was really large he choose a candle that smelled just like her. And that small candle lite his way to the bed. He pulled her down with him and blew the candle out.

I woke up in the morning only to looking in a certain someone's gray eyes.

"Good morning beautiful."

"How long have you been up?"

"Thirty minutes"

"you've been watching me sleep the whole time."

"Yep." He leaned over and kissed me. After that I turned over and glanced at the clock.

"Gantlos its 9:00. You have to leave"

"Why? my friends won't be looking for me to be home."

"Yes, but you don't know how life is here in the palace." I grabbed his clothes and he swiftly put them on.

"Fine I'll leave, but next time you owe me." He kissed me deeply and got ready to leave.

"Your forgetting your hat."

"Keep it beautiful." I was a bit surprised he didn't call me princess. He had a habit of doing that.

When he left I held his hat close to my heart. It still had the smell of him.


End file.
